


First Meetings

by Katrine



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drinking, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob AU, Organized Crime, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: It's not every day you get the chance to meet one of the most notorious mob bosses in all of Los Diablos.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> AU where both Ortega and Sidestep work as mob bosses in Los Diablos. Ricardo reaches out to Sidestep, in this fic called Zander Woods, for a meeting.

“You trying to sweeten me up with alcohol?” you say, one eyebrow raised as he places the drink on the low table in front of you. The chair you’re sitting in is too comfortable, and you have to struggle to keep your muscles tense and ready. The private lounge may be fancy, filled with elegant, old-fashioned wood furniture and dim lighting, but that doesn’t mean you can let your guard down. This is enemy territory. The territory of the biggest name in the Los Diablos underworld, Ricardo Ortega, and he’s invited you to talk.

 

“Me? Wine and dine a pretty little thing like you? Perish the thought,” he says, giving you a coy wink as he takes a sip of his drink. You clench your fists, expression tightening. Is he teasing you, or not taking you seriously? 

 

You try to school your face into a measure of neutrality, taking a deep breath before speaking. “Why did you call me here?” 

 

“You already know, for an alliance,” he says, swirling the wine in his glass. He’s lounging on the couch opposite to you looking far too relaxed. You snort, tapping one gloved finger into your armrest.

 

“Yes, I do actually remember what your messenger said. But somehow, I don’t trust that the most powerful boss in Los Diablos would do anything without ulterior motives.” Your voice is flat. You won’t let him play you.

 

“Tsk tsk, Mr. Woods- No,  _ Zander _ , isn’t it? You’re too suspicious. So what if I have an ulterior motive. Can’t two grown men just meet and share a drink these days?” he says, lifting a hand to his heart as though wounded. You’re pretty sure you feel a vein throbbing in your forehead. 

 

“That’s Mr. Woods to you,  _ Ricardo _ ,” you hiss, voice clipped. “And don’t try to distract me. This…  _ offer _ of yours. Does it have anything to do with Steel striking out on his own?”

 

He blinks for a second, eyes wide before his face is drawn into a very real grin. Then he throws his head back as his body is wracked with a full body laughter. Your puzzlement at his reaction abates when you remember why he might be surprised; this is not in any way public information yet.

 

“You’re really as good as they say, aren’t you? But no, I have that well under control, actually. Let’s just say that Steel is a very... loyal man,” he says, eyes still warm and amused. 

 

Your eyebrows knit together. What else is there he would want help with? His eyes tone grows more serious as he clears his throat. 

 

“I did actually call you here on business, Mr. Woods. Primarily, at least,” he says, winking. “There are…. some new people in town. Competitors, of a sort. They are, simply put, a threat to the continued business of everyone in town. Mine as well as well as yours. Which is why I propose we work together.” 

 

“Can’t you deal with it yourself? Why would they give a shit about my operation?” You know your voice sounds incredulous but compared to Ricardo’s, your operation is still new and shaky. There are a lot of bigger fish in Los Diablos than you.

 

“I don’t know their exact motives yet, but…” he trails off, eyes growing dark. “Let’s just say I have a hunch about what they’re after. And if I’m right, I know that they  _ will  _ cause problems for you too.”

 

“Huh. That’s quite interesting,” you say, weighing this new, albeit sparse information against his seeming sincerity. 

 

“And?” 

 

“Still don’t see why you would want my help,” you say, crossing your arms. He gives you a knowing look.

 

“Well, you see, I usually find that telepaths are quite useful when trying to expose secrets… as well as threats.” You tense, blanching for a few seconds at his words.

 

“How- how did you know?” Your voice is not nearly as steady as you want.

 

“I have my sources, Mr. Woods. My own means of protection too, as I’m sure you’ll discover once we get out of range of the dampeners here.”

 

“I didn’t agree to anything yet.”

 

“Ah, but you’re curious. You know something is happening too, don’t you? Been looking and asking around. Don’t deny it. I know. There are only so many information brokers in this city, and most report to me.” You have nothing to say to that, your lips tugging downwards into a grumpy frown. He doesn’t let your annoyance deter him, however. “So what do you say? You up to joining forces to protect our criminal empires?”

 

You sigh, then down the rest of your drink. “Sure. Why the hell not, Ortega.”

 

He picks up the bottle again, a delighted grin on his face.

 

“Perfect! Let’s celebrate our new alliance, Mr. Woods. Want a refill?” he asks, and this time you can see his excitement is genuine, honest. You flush as you realize how good he looks. Oh no. He’s too charming, too handsome in his dark, tailored shirt.You’re feeling a bit hot under the collar yourself and you loosen your tie. You probably shouldn’t drink more. 

 

“Sure,” you say, lifting your glass in his direction. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he tips the bottle, liquid filling your glass. Your grip tightens on your drink as he sets down the flask. He collects his glass again, raising it in a lively salute. This isn’t smart at all, but you’re warm, jittery and a bit too curious for your own good.

 

“Cheers to our new alliance, Mr. Woods.” 

 

You down your drinks at the same time, a pleasant burn running down your throat. It’s going to be a long evening. 

 

You’ve got a lot to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to mademoisellegush from tumblr and Noiz from the discord for helping me out with this fic!  
> My betareader Noiz can be found on tumblr as technologicalnoiz.
> 
> What do you all think? Should there be more? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
